


They Say It Makes You Stronger, But First You Gotta Survive

by herdivineshadow



Series: Mako Mori and Stacker Pentecost: The Early Years [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One in a series of vignettes dealing with the relationship between Mori and Pentecost before the events of Pacific Rim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say It Makes You Stronger, But First You Gotta Survive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/gifts).



> Title lifted from "Survivor Blues" by Cory Branan

It started when little Mako refused to be separated from him after he'd brought her back to base. It'd seemed easier to stay with her through her medical check-ups and assessments by doctors and the like, to look after her when that was done and the search began for a relative who could take care of her rather than upset her world any more than it already was.

When they found that there really was no one, that the few relatives there were had all been in Tokyo during the attack, well...

Stacker couldn't say that he was glad exactly, but there was definitely relief that he wouldn't have to say goodbye. It's not too long afterwards that he starts the process to formally adopt her, though it seems that they had adopted each other already. 

Perhaps it's in those first weeks and months, getting used to the idea of never piloting a Jaeger again, but still finding himself spending so much of his time around them with Mako in tow, that her dedication to learning everything about them really crystallises.


End file.
